Sweet Revenge
by loveless510
Summary: Kurai just lost everything he had. His house His wife and most of all His pride. Being violated and trapped protecting the curse from the Lunar Cross on him. He travels with a girl Salyne but whats going to happen whn he finds out the truth


Disclaimer: This story and the characters with the exception of Salyna [Envy(c)] And plot is MINE

Sweet… Sweet Revenge.

"_Kurai…"_

I heard someone calling my name in such an obnoxious voice making me groan very loudly.

"_Kurai…KURAI!"_

I groaned louder the voice wouldn't shut up like I wanted it. I covered myself with the bed sheets and shut my eyes even tighter trying to regain unconsciousness

Suddenly the soft and quiet sanctuary left my arms and body. Making the cold air hit my body like needles. Groaning and sitting up half asleep. I growled loudly looking at my companion smiling sheepishly at me.

"What" I growled at her. My body was practically naked with the exception of my boxers. The small sunlight shining through the white drapes made my skin glow.

"Your job."

Groaning more I reluctantly got out of bed sloppily heading out the door. Without warning was stopped by my companion, She had my clothes in her hands as if offering them to me. Sighing deeply I put on the clothes she gave me knowing she knows how much I hated wearing clothes after getting dressed I left out the door.

Holding the paper in the as I read the description walking down the hall and out the main door.

"I hate this I'm not doing this. I'll just proceed it as missing"

Walking through the town was a pretty dangerous thing for me. I mean people are out to kill me almost every day yet somehow, It manages me to have some fun in this town.

Humans fear of me. Demons respect me.

Simple as that anyone who tries to kill me will end up dead no matter who or what they are. I wouldn't care if you were GOD himself. I will kill you for even trying to hurt me.

I'm not saying I'm the strongest one out there in the world I mean a lot of others are. I'm just the strongest one in this town so far. I don't get why my brother Speech left me all alone all of a sudden. Forcing me to protect this stupid cross.

I'm going to make him pay.

Sitting on the tallest hill I was overlooking the town. The night soon came and after waking up from my nap I started to smell something burning. Sitting up I see the entire town burning. Quickly getting to my feet I sprinted to my house ignoring the screams and cries. Arriving to my destination I kicked down the door running upstairs towards the scream of help.

Suddenly a blood curled scream was heard banging on the door and having no choice but to kick it down. My eyes widen as the blood was everywhere. My mate on the floor dead with a pool of blood around her, My eyes started to water as I saw her killer. I couldn't see his face but he had the Solar cross mark on the back of his coat. Disappearing the house was burning fast but I couldn't move. I _didn't_ want to move my wife just died. Out of no where I was outside the house after all the fire had died down around town. The town and people all died nothing but ashes were left. Summoning my dragon We flew off heading north to where the solar cross is.

"He's the one"

"Yes…He's the keeper of the eclipse"

After landing into unknown territory my dragon disappeared, walking down the street the eclipse cross pulsing to something the deeper I walked the more it pulsed.

Arriving to a shrine I entered. A sweet sickening smell admitted from the room. I started to get dizzy soon enough I blacked out hitting the floor hard.

Waking up with my head hurting, I was laying in as soft bed tied up my arms above my head against the metal bed post.

I noticed I was naked

'Great' I thought and growled at whoever did this. The sickening pervert is going to pay for this I'm just hoping I can kill them before they kill me.

"I see your awake."

Looking towards the voice I see a girl. Growling as she walked over and got on top of me.

"Your pretty big…" She smiled as she touched me playing with me. My body felt the sensation waving through my body but I didn't show it. Soon I know my body was going to betray me and give in.

She then started to suck and nibble licking taking me in as deep as she can.

I stayed silent the entire time. I was starting to hate this girl I had to admit she was good well too good but still I don't like cheap whores like her but I…wasn't paying for her to have sex with me.

I soon started to turn hard and as she licked and stroked me I was fully erected. Slipping off her clothes she started to grind her warmth against my erection, Making herself wet.

When she was ready she slipped me in slowly. Taking me all in she started to move her hips hard and fast making me hit deep within her. She was really tight, She kept moaning very loudly. I growled as she clawed my chest open as she licked my blood she rocked her hips back and forth. Each time she made me thrust in her I got deeper.

"If you keep this up Your going to end up pregnant"

She ignored me and kept pleasuring herself and me at the same time with one last hard thrust. My stomach started to turn and I felt really hot all of a sudden my organs feeling tight. I felt warm liquid shot out. As she moaned loudly at her delight as she felt me fill her up.

Getting off of me she kissed me deeply.

"My names Salyne Malare"

"So as your greeting you stripped me of my clothes and now you're going to be pregnant with my kid."

"Mmm Yup"

"Why?" I said and sat up free from the tied and I stepped towards her with a dark aura. Fear engulfing her body.

I grabbed my clothed and slipped them on. Walking past her I saw the Solar Cross. The eclipse cross pulsed as I grabbed it.

"You promised me…"

Looking back at her I snarled "Promised what"

"That you would be with me…forever"

"I didn't promise a thing"

"Yes you did and remember cause now we have a bond that can never be separated."

I looked again as the red line entwining our wrist. Growling I knew I had no choice but to have her tag along. The Solar cross in my hand disappeared and appeared around her neck.

"Just as yours won't leave you this won't leave me either"

"Whatever hurry up girl."

Pouting she screamed at me "I have a name its Salyne"

"Like I care girl, Its good enough for you"

…Days went on and traveling with the girl was annoying she would stop talking complaining and whining about how much her feet hurt how much she was hungry she was.

Turning around and yelling

"Shut up damn it your worse then my wife"

I don't know how this happened how can dealing with mess up and life threatening situations every day wont tire me out but this _girl_ can wear me out in just a few moments?

She them jumped on my back and I tried knocking her off by flipping her off making her land hard onto the dirt ground.

"Ow…"

"Carry yourself. Girl."

Ignoring more of her whining we walked on taking a small break just to make her shut up. We stopped at a nearby hot spring and bathe I wanted to bathe in private but she wouldn't…leave me alone. Its as if were married.

I looked up at the moon seeing my past wife smiling at me welcoming me home. Now I have no home to go to. Getting out and getting dressed again I caught some fish in the river and started to cook them.

I took one as she took the other. I ate in silence.

"Whats wrong? We been travelling for months now and you barely talk to me."

I growled. "Hmm let me see…You raped me and You _have_ my kid in you which I'm going to kill when it is bon or if it _gets_ born and sees daylight at all

She gasp and growled back at me. "Hey! We are not killing my child!"

"Wanna bet? That _thing_ doesn't need to come out of your stomach to be born it can just _die_ like that"

"How"

I smirked darkly at her "I wonder how long I can make you starve for"

She squeaked in fear and backed away.

"please don't"

"Do you even know how to take care of a kid? Do you even know how to even support it when you have no Money!"

It took her a few moments for this to sink in.

"You of course"

Groaning. I really hated this while we been traveling I been fighting non stop with her just standing back there helpless. It was so annoying no wonder why I cant remember her name. I still cant understand why she has the Solar Cross.


End file.
